Vingança
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Vingança!
1. Chapter 1

_329 estava sentada em um canto da cela, seus olhos vagando. A fêmea tinha em torno de uns catorze, quinze anos, já havia passado pela fase do crescimento rápido da puberdade. Naquele momento, queria estar morta... Queria estar longe dali, as lagrimas que havia derramado, já haviam secado em seu rosto._

_ Ela não conhecia outro tipo de vida, a não ser dentro daquela cela. Ela estava com tanto medo... Abraçava-se quando uma porta se abriu. Entrou uma mulher morena, baixinha, que segurava uma pasta. 329 não precisou se esforçar para perceber a raiva que emanava da mulher, que entrou resmungando, a voz claramente furiosa._

_– Bastardi, figli di una cagna, demoni, non perdono da aspettare* ..._

_A mulher parou encarando-a alguns segundos, antes de aproximar-se. O tom de voz, continuou baixo, e ao dirigir-se a adolescente, perdeu a raiva._

_– Desculpe. Kayle me ligou ontem a noite, me contou apenas o que aconteceu. Quero que voce me diga, quem foi._

_A mulher largou a pasta no chão e aproximou-se com decisão da femea adolescente, que rosnou quando estava a cerca de cinco passos dela._

_– Eles só fizeram isso por que voce não estava aqui! – 329 acusou a mulher, que respirou fundo, antes de sentar-se no chão. A mulher passou os olhos pela figura da menina, antes de falar._

_– E os filhos da puta, pode ter certeza, 329, que eles vão pagar. E muito caro. – a mulher, respirou fundo. – Posso lhe abraçar, bambina*?_

_Ambas ficaram-se olhando por alguns instantes, até que a adolescente praticamente se jogasse nos braços da mulher mais velha, que a abraçou e começou a embala-la, como a um bebê, apertando-a fortemente._

_– Escute bem, porque não vou conseguir falar outra vez.- a mulher falou no ouvido da adolescente. - Voce vai ser trocada de instalação. Estou fazendo o possível para ir junto no transporte, mas não sei se vou conseguir..._

_A mulher apertou a adolescente que tinha nos braços, mais fortemente, indicando-lhe que não havia terminado._

_– Se eu conseguir... não vai ter problemas para o que estou planejando. Ao mesmo tempo, se eu não for, estou pegando gente minha, tentando botar nessa transferência... Neles, voce pode confiar... Especialmente se eles tiverem os meus olhos e se disserem que a Isa mandou eles cuidarem de você. Entendeu?_

_A mulher afastou-se da adolescente, enquanto os olhos verdes escuros faiscavam._

_– Tudo vai ficar bem, 329. Eu lhe prometo. Tudo vai ficar bem._


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance olhou para o humano a sua frente, enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas. O olho inchado, as arranhaduras na bochecha, as várias costelas quebradas e o fato de mal conseguir falar, faziam do doutor Michel uma figura triste.

– Bem, eu não sei o que você fez, mas se Breeze quase o matou a pancadas, acho que isso o recomenda para que alguém termine o serviço, você não acha?

– Breeze ficou irritada por que simplesmente... - Michel respirou fundo. - Eu não contei a ela sobre uma coisa.

– Hum. - Vengeance não era o Nova Espécie mais paciente, mas era até mesmo divertido deixar o humano Michel Ferrara constrangido. - E sobre o que você não contou para a sua companheira?

Michel olhou imediatamente para o homem mais alto, os olhos verdes reluzindo em pânico. Se Breeze quase o matara quando descobrira o seu segredo, Vengeance não teria o menor receio em concretizar o que a fêmea começara. Michel abriu a boca, fechando-a em seguida. Respirou fundo, enquanto pensava numa forma de escapar das garras de Vengeance, no bom sentido.

– Você não tem ninguém para atazanar além de mim?

– Vamos lá, Olhos Lindos. - a maneira que Breeze o chamava, soava de maneira até mesmo podre nos lábios de Vengeance. - Aposto que tem que ser algo melhor do que o fato de Breeze ter descoberto que você estava marcando uma viagem de lua-de-mel sem ela saber. As fêmeas costumam achar esses gestos românticos a segunda coisa mais fofa do planeta.

– Estou realmente me empenhando no fato de tentar descobrir uma forma das fêmeas Novas Espécies terem filhos. Afinal, uma pequena Breeze vai ser a coisa mais fofa que o mundo vai ter.

– Está cogitando colocar o nome da sua fêmea na sua filha?

– Estou cogitando que colocar Patricia Maria Ferrara, como era o nome da minha mãe, Breeze não vai querer. - Michel suspirou. E colocar o nome da sua...

O rumo dos pensamentos do médico, que era metade italiano foi mudado quando bateram na porta da casa que Vengeance habitava e que, no momento, era o refúgio de Michel depois que a Nova Espécie havia dado uma surra que ele nunca pensara em ganhar. Bem, ele não havia mentido para a sua companheira, porém Breeze havia entendido que a omissão de Michel equivalia a uma mentira sem tamanho.

Ele provavelmente somente escapara vivo, por algum milagre divino. Mas assim que ele estivesse recuperado, voltaria a procurar sua mulher e tentaria se reconciliar com ela.

– É Breeze. - Vengeance falou, olhando divertido para Michel.

– Provavelmente veio ela terminar comigo. - Michel brincou, erguendo-se com dificuldade.

– Tem certeza que quer que eu...

– MICHEL! - O grito de uma mulher desconhecida fez que o moreno levantasse imediatamente, ignorando as dores que sentia. Quando Vengeance abriu a porta curioso, deparou-se com uma mulher desconhecida.

O intenso verde dos olhos, assim como os cabelos escuros, denunciavam o parentesco entre eles. Breeze estava a poucos passos atrás dela e encarava o companheiro com raiva. Vengeance sorriu para a mulher, que não desviava os olhos do irmão. Então, do nada, a mulher soltou uma palavra que Vengeance não entendeu, e sem pedir licença, ela invadiu a sala indo até o irmão.

Ignorando o fato que Michel era quase vinte centimetros que ela, simplesmente pegou-o pela orelha e torceu-a.


	3. Chapter 3

Michel olhou para a irmã, ainda não acreditando que ela estava ali, a poucos passos dele. Fazia quase oito anos que eles haviam se encontrado pela última vez e inacreditavelmente, ela parecia mais bela do que a última vez que haviam se encontrado.

– Está me olhando com essa cara de peixe que engoliu o anzol por qual motivo?

Marisa Ferrara olhou para o irmão com uma certa irritação.

– Eu não acredito que você decidiu que trabalhar para... - Marisa fechou a boca, antes de recomeçar. - Você tem noção do perigo que se expôs para...

– Isa... bom, então para e pensa você. - a conversa em italiano surgia tão normal quando ele era criança, quando servia de babá para o irmão menor. - Você aparece um dia na casa da nonna, deixa os seus filhos com ela, dizendo que de jeito nenhum é para deixar o seu marido chegar perto deles, e daí, do nada, desaparece. Passa-se um ano, antes que mande um simples cartão, de um lugar no Afeganistão, dizendo ¨Ainda estou viva. NÃO MANDEM RESPOSTA¨. E só lá de vez em quando, outro cartão aparece, com o carimbo postal de sei lá quantos países...

– Holanda, Grécia, Japão, Canadá, Guiana Francesa, Cuba e São Vicente. - ela falou, no mesmo tom superior que ele havia aprendido a odiar. - Isso sem mencionar naqueles que morei e não dei sinal de vida.

– Sempre com os mesmos dizeres...Quando as notícias sobre os Novas Espécies começaram a aparecer, a nonna quase teve um ataque, vendo quem o seu rosto estava estampado, no sentido que você...

– Desculpe, mas eu preferi salvar meus filhos me separando deles. Acha que eu teria condições física e mentais para cuidar deles? Deus, Michel... quase morri de malária. Estando embaixo das asas da nonna, eles estavam muito mais protegidos que eu.

– John nunca apareceu em casa, mas... Giacomo descobriu que ele mandou vigiar a casa, achando que você estaria ali.

– A casa da nonna continua sendo o único local do planeta que nunca vou voltar.

– Nem pelas crianças?

– Especialmente por elas. - ela afirmou, duramente, antes de suspirar. - Então, o que tinha em mente, menino, quando veio trabalhar aqui? Você não estava tentando me encontrar, não é?

– Pode apostar que sim! - Michel puxou o ar. - Como eu sabia que você tinha forjado os seus documentos para se casar com aquele filho de uma...

– MICHEL! - o grito de Marisa fez ele revirar os olhos.

– Bem, você não usou o nome de Marisa Ferrara para se casar... Então eu estava ¨limpo¨ para tentar um emprego aqui. E como as notícias correm quentes...

– Você por acaso apenas se aproximou de 329 para descobrir noticias a meu respeito? - não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir que a irmã estava irritada.

– A ultima coisa que eu pensei, quando olhei para Breeze, foi que ela poderia saber alguma coisa de você. Quando eu olhei nos olhos dela... - Michel ficou com um olhar distante. - Breeze é a mulher da minha vida, Isa.

– Se eu vomitar, é por conta de tanto doce. - Marisa levantou-se. Olhou pela janela, o nova espécie que a havia revistado conversava com 329 olhando curioso para dentro da casa,

– 329 não - ela corrigiu - Breeze.

– Sabe alguma noticia de John? - ela pediu para Michel, que balançou a cabeça.

– Ele sumiu tão bem quanto você. Giacomo pegou dois homens espionando a casa, a nonna apenas disse que era melhor fingirmos que as crianças eram filhas dele com Fátima.

– Então é Giacomo que está criando meus filhos? - ela pediu, voltando a olhar para o irmão.

– Sim. Ele é louco pelas crianças. E eles são tão rápidos no conversar por sinais, que qualquer um pensaria que também são surdos. São muitos espertos. A única coisa que... - Michel foi interrompido por Marisa.

– Vai levar 329...

– O nome dela é Breeze.

– Vai levar quando Breeze para a casa da nonna? - Marisa se aproximou de Michel, trocando a língua italiana para a inglesa.

– Quando esse inferno estiver acabado.

– Boa ideia. - Marisa acenou com a cabeça. - Então você vai mesmo continuar enroscado com ela?

– Até o ultimo dos meus dias. Isso se ela me aceitar de volta, mesmo sabendo de você.

Marisa suspirou.

– Eu recebi um recado de Giacomo, que você estava prestes a se casar com...

– Considerando que você reapareceu, eu simplesmente não quero imaginar as palavras que Giacomo usou.

– Você tem noção que se descobrissem – ela fez alguns sinais, que ele entendeu sendo o que fiz antes – Eu estaria presa até o fim da minha vida?

– O senador Jackson quando veio junto com o pai da companheira de Justice, me reconheceu, Isa. E se ele me reconheceu, quanto tempo acha que...

Michel interrompeu-se, quando o bip que tinha colocado em uma mesa próxima. Avançou com dificuldade, pegou o celular, que estava ao lado. Marisa voltou a olhar pela janela, quando reparou que Breeze e o nova espécie haviam desaparecido.

– Isa, você pode me ajudar? - Michel pediu, após desligar o celular.

– O que você quer que eu faça?

– Alguns imbecis, fizeram um ataque surpresa nos portões. Alguns novas espécies foram atingidos e já que eu não consigo operar de maneira segura...

– Michel, você está pedindo para mim... Atuar como médica para os novas espécies?

– Isa, você pesquisava como combater o câncer... Criou algumas drogas para a Mercile que os novas espécies usam ainda hoje para se curar. Cuidou para que Emmet Jackson ficasse extremamente curioso a respeito das cobaias que a Mercile usava. Se eu hoje tenho uma companheira, é porque foi ela foi libertada daquele inferno, por sua causa...

– Está bem, está bem! - Marisa falou exasperada. - Eu vou. Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa. Eu terminando de ajudar, estou caindo fora! Eu não quero ser morta, porque tive piedade para ajudar... meu couro depois disso vai ser muito imporante. E você vai vir comigo, vai me passar instrumentos e depois vai ser responsável pelos medicamentos que vão precisar.


	4. Chapter 4

Marisa deu o ultimo ponto, enquanto sorria atrás da máscara. Era extremamente reconfortante, saber que as inúmeras horas que ficara curvada perante os livros e mais tarde, perante, as mesas de operações... Enquanto estudara, desafiara se a si mesma, fazendo duas especializações, que nos anos que haviam se seguido, haviam provado ter sido opções inteligentes.

Olhou para o nova espécie de olhos vermelhos, que a ajudava na cirurgia.

– Tem mais algum humano ou nova espécie que foi ferido? - ela questionou, recuando um passo. Era tao boa a sensação de ser útil como Marisa. E não ter que usar o nome falso, que criara para casar se com John.

– Não.

Ela assentiu, cortando a linha cirúrgica. Colocou a tesoura, olhando para o monitor, que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos reduzidos, gracas a droga que ela havia injetado, para poder realizar a operação, de retirar quatro balas.

Aquele nova especie estava em um momento de folga, prestes a sair, quando foi atacado e quase morto. O socorro chegou logo e a cavalaria também, os oficiais ficaram além de furiosos e quase mataram todos os anti-NE abusados que invadiam seu território.

O pobre nova espécie chegou em estado crítico, pensou que não conseguiria salvá-lo. Mas ele era forte. Ela olhou para o nova espécie enfermeiro e questionou, franzindo a testa.

– Você vai ficar com ele ou o que? Os aparelhos estão interligados para verificarem se... Bem, qualquer eventualidade acontecer...

– Não vai acontecer. - O Nova Espécie a cortou bruscamente. - Somos fortes.

– Eu sei, eu só disse que...

– Seu trabalho acabou doutora. - O macho rosnou a frase e anotou algo na prancheta com o diagnóstico do macho desacordado.

– Eu voltarei pela manhã para verificá-lo. Faça o que eu disse... você é?

– Destiny.

– Marisa Ferrara. - Ela falou com a boca cheia com o orgulho que o nome lhe invocava.

Ele assentiu, enquanto começava a fazer os procedimentos para levar Uran para o isolamento.

Marisa respirou fundo, antes de sair da sala, tirando as luvas, a touca, avental e máscara que usara nas ultimas cinco horas. não sabia quem havia sido o gênio que apenas deixara o seu irmãozinho como responsável por praticamente toda a reserva. Bem, ela poderia encarar isso como uma prova de confiança, mas considerando que aquela criatura, por assim dizer, praticamente inutilizara Michel por um bom tempo…

Suspirou. Seu irmão e responsabilidade simplesmente não combinavam. Era como misturar água e óleo, simplesmente não acontece assim. Espreguiçou-se estralando as costas.e em seguida as mãos, estava além de cansada. Dizer isso seria um eufemismo.

Seu estômago roncou. Ela soltou um suspiro, reparando que estava sendo observada. Não gostou nem um pouco disso.

– O quê?

A mulher espécie se virou e saiu sem dizer nada, deixando Marisa literalmente, cuspindo fogo!

– Hey, você! - Chegando mais perto ela percebeu que era aquela lá, como se chamava mesmo? - Ah é você, 329! Mostre-me a lanchonete.

– Sou Breeze.

– Tudo bem, Vento. Aonde fica a lanchonete ein?

– É Breeze. - ela rosnou irritada. - Vamos.

– Muito bem, 329! - Breeze rolou os olhos, estava ficando muito, muito nervosa com a baixinha que tinha os mesmos olhos de seu amado traidor e lindo mentiroso.

– Quando terminar sua refeição, vá direto. Tem um guarda na seção dos humanos, basta mostrar o cartão e procurar a casa de Michel. - E virando-se, saiu.

Marisa entrou na lanchonete e indo rapidamente até o balcão onde uma mulher alta com cabelos coloridos atendia.

– Oi? Me vê um copo de café gelado e um pouco de biscoitos.

– Desculpa. Não temos para ver só para comer.

– Ah! Furo meu! Eu quis dizer pra comer.

– Ah! Isso é uma daquelas expressões estranhas de humanos, não é?

– Sim. - Marisa riu enquanto recebia seu pedido. - Obrigado.

– Não tem de quê. Sou Rusty, você é nova?

– Sou Marisa. - E saiu para comer em sua mesa.

A morena sabia-se observada, porém definivamente ignorou o fato, enquanto obrigava-se a comer devagar. Dio, como aqueles biscoitos estavam deliciosos! Para completar o paraíso, somente faltava o fato dela estar se arrumando para cair fora dali, como era sua vontade desde o inicio. Sorriu fracamente, enquanto tomava um gole do café.

Seus instintos gritavam para que ela fugisse dali, porém, sabendo que Michel não poderia trabalhar como médico no minimo por duas semanas, ela não conseguia deixar que o bambino, que ela havia trocado as fraldas, simplesmente sofresse as consequências por haver ter tentado encontrar a sua irmã…

Dio, quando sua mãe não pudera amamentar Michel, Marisa inúmeras vezes, fizera a mamadeira para o bebê. Sua mãe sofrera de uma depressão pós-parto muito forte… Michel fora o seu brinquedo favorito, até que a mãe se recuperasse… E então caísse novamente, agora sob o diagnóstico do câncer.

Seu pai fizera tudo que estava ao seu alcance para suavizar a partida de Patricia, porém, quando os médicos com os quais ela se tratara, foram enfáticos, que ela jamais se recuperaria, Bernardo Ferrara, talvez inconscientemente, talvez com consciência… Ou talvez fosse por um acidente mesmo...

O que acontecera foi que o carro que o casal viajava em uma nova tentativa de tratamento, acabara caindo de um despenhadeiro.

E a nonna, a mulher que nunca havia posto os pés na América, que nunca havia gostado da nora, fora até Atlanta, para simplesmente arrebatar os netos, levando-os para a Itália. e de forma contundente, exigir que os novos moradores da sua casa, se esquecessem da mulher que os havia gerado…

Marisa sorriu amplamente, ao lembrar-se do grande e afiado espinho que ela havia se tornado para a avó. as mechas roxas que havia feito no cabelo negro, herança dos Ferrara… Ela apenas não havia cortado seu enorme cabelo, na época, pois o adorava. mas que sentira vontade de fazer isso para irritar a velha Gabriela, como sentira….E os olhos verdes, que eram o lembrete constante de sua mãe.

Passou a mão no cabelo, desejando que tivesse tido coragem de tê-lo cortado… mas ter visto a mãe, sempre tão orgulhosa do próprio cabelo, aos poucos, perdendo mechas e mais mechas conforme o tratamento era realizado, lhe cortara o coração. Samantha Ferrara lhe fizera prometer, que sempre manteria os seus longos e femininos, o quanto pudesse.. independente de onde estivesse, ela sempre os mantinha, no mínimo, até um palmo abaixo dos ombros. já fora ruiva, loira, tivera os cabelos totalmente descoloridos… mas sempre compridos. eles eram a sua única vaidade.

Engoliu o resto do café, pensando na decisão que ela não podia definir como outra além de estúpida e suicida. Ela deveria ter dado no pé, assim que terminara de operar o macho espécie que estava estava naquele momento na sala de recuperação, conforme falara para Michel. Mas o que descobrira na mesa de operação…

Bem, manter-se calada seria condenar o novo espécie em questão. e se ela não mantivera-se quieta nem quando sentia-se mais ameaçada pelo marido…


	5. Chapter 5

―

― Então? – Vengeance perguntou ao amigo que mau se movia sem fazer uma lamúria. – Quando vai se explicar pra fêmea? Aliás, quem é a fêmea baixinha?

― Somos irmãos. – Michel disse suspirando e lembrando das piadinhas.

― Ela…

― Nem tente fazer alguma piada, só as que Fury e Tiger fizeram já são suficientes! Enlatado! Eu tenho cara de enlatado? – Michel perguntou frustrado e Vengeance riu com gosto.

― Parecia que ela ia te enlatar mesmo. Mas sua fêmea deve estar muito irritada, nem te ajudou!

― Se me ajudasse ia me deixar mau, aposto que foi o que pensou. De qualquer forma, eu mal consigo me mover, então não posso ir atrás de Breeze.

― Alguns estão comentando por ela ter ido direto pra sala de cirurgia. A sua fêmea pequena… irmã… Acha que ela é confiável? Ainda é uma humana. Uma muito atraente.

― Minha irmã é a única pessoa em que consegui pensar.

― E a Dra. Trisha?

― Estava ocupada com as coisas em Homeland e não viria sem o marido, esqueceu? Aliás… porque ela sempre está com aquele… como se chama?

― Brass?

― Isso.

― Ela precisa de uma guarda pessoal, é muito perigoso, não conheço toda a história, não estava aqui.

― Entendo… mais uma associada né? De qualquer forma… se vir Breeze… pode dizer a ela que tenho boas intenções? Que não me aproximei dela por interesse?

― Porque acha que eu faria isso?

― Vengeance! Somos…

― Tudo bem. – O grande espécie se levantou e se espreguiçou, estralando as juntas do corpo, tinha passado toda a tarde ali. – Vou indo.

[…]

― Muito bem, 329! – Vengeance ouviu a voz estridente daquela morena baixinha e caminhou curioso, mas não se aproximou muito.

Viu a pequena fêmea entrar na lanchonete e moveu-se para ter uma visão melhor. Riu com a gafe dela. Ver? Comer? O que tinha haver?

"― Ela demora demais." ― Vengeance pensou e um clique soou em sua mente, obviamente, era sua mente projetando sons e enganando-o.

"― Porque estou aqui? Devia estar indo para casa ou seguindo Breeze." ― Ele pensou e olhou para a direção do hotel e forçou suas pernas a andarem. Vengeance não queria, sentia que devia vigiar a pequena fêmea por algum motivo, mas não fez isso.

Muitas coisas em sua mente não eram tão confiáveis assim.

Estava se questionando onde poderia encontrar Breeze, quando a viu, vindo em sua direção com passos decididos.

― Sabe onde ela está? ― A fêmea nova espécie parecia aborrecida.

― Ela quem? ― Vengeance forçou seu foco em Breeze

― Marisa.

― Ah, a pequena fêmea… Ainda está na lanchonete, por que?

― Ainda? ― Breeze revirou os olhos. ― Quanto que ela pode comer?

― Você não parecia gostar dela. o que ela fez? E por que você quase matou o seu macho?

Breeze encarou o sem dizer nada. Vengeance estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha, até que explodiu.

― Fala fêmea!

― Não. Não é do seu interesse.

― Porque não? Pensei que não haviam segredos.

― Não há segredo nenhum. ― Breeze interpôs friamente, um comportamento estranho de sua parte, mas amava Michel, apesar dele ser um safado egoísta e tinha coisas a acertar com sua irmã.

― Há um e você não quer me dizer. Diga-me ou direi a Michel que estava procurando sua a irmã dele.

― Não tenho nada a esconder daquele mentiroso.

― Mentiroso?

― Não é da sua conta novamente, Vengeance. Vá meter-se com sua vida.

― Opa! Está nervosinha é? O que é? Estão brigando por algum macho? Não acho que Michel vá… espera, estão brigando por Michel? ― Perguntou todo curioso, Breeze rosnou mais irritada.

― Porque não vai chorar a morte da sua companheira? Pra se meter na vida dos outros você é bom, mas pra proteger o que era seu, você não foi! Meta-se com sua vida e seus pitbuls!

― Então vai! Fala com ela! Mas você é uma covarde por esconder isso de mim. De quem mais está escondendo seu passado? ― Breeze estancou com as palavras duras de Vengeance.

― Como sabe que é sobre meu passado? ― Vengeance rosnou baixinho e respirou pela boca enquanto respondia:

― Olhe para si mesma, fêmea. ― Vengeance disse mais calmo, sem rosnar dessa vez. ― Conte para Michel pelo menos, ele é seu... ― Vengeance nunca chegou a dizer companheiro, o punho da fêmea voou em sua direção acertando-o em cheio e ele deu dois passos para trás, olhando-a com um desafio nos olhos. ― Quer lutar? Maluca!

Antes que Breeze fizesse mais algo, Vengeance pôs espaço entre eles, não queria brigar ou machucar a fêmea de Michel... Oh! O recado de Michel!

― Vá embora! ― Breeze rosnou.

― Michel pediu para... ― Ele teve que segurar os braços da fêmea e colocá-los para trás. Breeze rosnou com raiva, um truque tão idiota! Mas ela estava vendo vermelho demais para pensar coerentemente e atacá-lo certo.

"― Burrice!" ― Breeze se recriminou e escutou o sussurro do macho.

― Ele disse que não tinha má intenção. Eu acredito nele, você devia também. Antes de sair machucando seu companheiro.

Vengeance soltou Breeze, ela estava chocada e não sabia porque. Era saudade talvez? Preocupação se instalou em seu estômago, uma sensação fria e agonizante.

― Vengeance! Espera! ― Mas ele não estava em qualquer lugar.

Respirou fundo e teve um alarme. O cheiro de Marisa estava fraco. Entrou na lanchonete só para ter certeza, mas dos humanos que estavam lá, nenhum era ela.

Breeze rosnou alto e saiu do local a passos duros.

[...]

Vengeance continuou correndo a passos duros no solo. Passou por Leo e pouco depois por Torrent.

― Ei! Ei! - Torrent chamou num sussurro um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, Vengeance se viu na obrigação de parar e ver o que o macho tanto queria.

― Seus filhotes estavam na porta de Valiant, ele ficou furioso porque Tammy queria brincar com eles, marque o território dos bichinhos.

― Mande Valiant à merda por mim.

― Uh! Irritado? Com o quê? ― O espécie se solidarizou e andou ao lado de Vengeance.

― Breeze, a fêmea está atrás da fêmea de Michel.

― Michel tem outra fêmea? Ela é espécie?

― Humana. Ele disse que é sua irmã.

― Ah isso! Ouvi sobre isso quando estava na reabilitação. Não é fêmea dele, ela é como vemos as fêmeas presentes. Precisa de proteção.

― Hum… deve ser por isso que eu quis segui-la então. É fraca.

― Você fez o quê? - Torrent quase gritou em seu ouvido.

― Calma, não fiz nada. Estou contido.

― Certo… não faça mais isso.

― Ok. De qualquer forma, eu e a fêmea saímos no braço. Breeze queria brigar, mas só me defendi, não usei violência contra ela. Jamais bateria em uma mulher, ainda mais uma tão bonita e que é companheira de Michel, nosso amigo.

― Seu.

― Ainda não entendo o que alguns de vocês têm contra ele.

― Ele é médico.

Os cachorros correram ao longe latindo felizes, Vengeance sorriu e se abaixou para receber seus abraços. Eles eram sua alegria desde que perdera número 478. Eram tudo o que importava.

Estava pegando o caminho para voltar ao centro da reserva, quando percebeu que um jipe estava se aproximando. Deu alguns passos para trás, percebendo que era o velho doutor Tremmont, na direção, com o filho e a nora.

Acenou, pouco depois o doutor parou, com o jipe ao seu lado. após ser cumprimentado por todos, o velho tremmont ofereceu uma carona.

― Bom dia, dr tremont. Não, obrigado. Alguém precisa caminhar um pouco, não é Toby?

― Alguma novidade enquanto estivemos no congresso? ― Henry Junior perguntou enquanto Midnight revirava os olhos. A espécie não gostara de ir com o companheiro, afinal, todos os olhares no congresso médico estavam voltados para ela e os seguranças, que haviam se dissipado após a passagem por um dos portões da reserva.

― Que tipo de novidade voce quer saber?

― Alguem se feriu no atentado que fizeram? Viemos assim que soubemos. - Midnight falou, pondo uma expressão séria no rosto de Vengeance.

― Do nosso lado, apenas Uran. Os imbecis foram totalmente neutralizados…

― Alguma droga nova? Não temos outro caso como Moon, não é? ― O velho Tremmont pediu

― Não. A femea pequena de Michel tratou de Uran, depois do ataque, ajudada por Destiny.

― Que femea pequena de Michel?

― A irmã dele.

― Aquela bruxa da Isa está aqui? - Henri Tremmont junior questionou num tom cético, fazendo com que o pai o olhasse.

― Ela é irmã do seu melhor amigo de infancia.

― Ela era mandona, teimosa, cabeça dura e gritava por qualquer coisa… Lembro que a ultima vez que nos vimos, tive que fugir para ela não me arrancar as orelhas...

― O que voce fez a ela? - Midnight lançou um olhar curioso para o companheiro, que corou e balançou a cabeça.

― Nada que seja importante, no momento. Mas acho que devemos ir logo para ver como Uran está. - o velho Henri apertou os labios. ele sabia vagamente, que Marisa Ferrara havia se tornado médica, mas a partir da morte dos pais, nunca a via visto novamente.

Temia que na ânsia de ajudar, a garota que morava três casas abaixo, juntamente com os pais e o irmão caçula, tivesse agravado o estado do nova espécie. Se bem que, mesmo nos momentos que ajudava a mãe na loja de artesanato, que era a atividade desde o tempo de solteira, Marisa enfiava-se nos estudos com grande afinco...

Ele sabia que a jovem havia se candidatado, antes da época, para algumas universidades, fazendo o teste de admissão. Lembrava-se de Bernardo, orgulhoso que a menina havia sido admitida em duas… Isso antes de sua esposa piorar, no tratamento contra o câncer.

Bernardo havia descoberto uma nova fonte de pesquisa e juntamente com a mulher, haviam ido atrás do novo tratamento… voltando em um caixão.

Nem duas semanas depois, o casal de filhos havia ido para a Itália, com a mãe de Bernardo… E ele não pusera os olhos em Marisa nenhuma outra vez. Michel, ele reencontrara em um feriado, quando Henri o trouxera arrastado, pois o menino… - Ele não conseguia pensar nos filhos do ex-colega de profissão como adultos - …Queria ficar na universidade, estudando tanto quanto pudesse para mais provas.

Michel apenas espichara, pois o comportamento alegre, ligeiramente infantil - as piadas que apenas Henri parecia entender, o sotaque italiano que se acentuara com o tempo… E também, quem poderia censurar aquele fato? Michel saíra dos EUA com oito anos, no máximo, voltando nove anos depois… E mesmo que com os amigos, não havia conseguido se comunicar, durante aqueles anos, a amizade aparentemente não sofrera abalos.

Despedindo-se do nova espécie, o velho Henri botou o carro para funcionar, dirigindo até o centro médico.

Vengeance abaixou-se, quando o menor dos pitbulls lhe mordiscou a canela, chamando-lhe a atenção.

– O que aconteceu, Tremedeira? - O cachorro latiu, enquanto rosnava, olhando para uma direção. Vingança levantou-se de um salto, seguindo os outros dois que haviam partido pouco antes do médico dar a partida no carro.


	6. Chapter 6

―

―

Vengeance havia voltado com os pittbuls no seu encalço, quando reparou que Michel estava novamente a sua porta, acompanhado do macho de Midnight. Michel ainda estava amparado pelas muletas, o ar brincalhão já tendo voltado ao rosto do médico. O macho de Midnight, o jovem Harri, tinha um olho visivelmente roxo.

― Vengeance, poderia dar abrigo a dois estrupiados? - Michel pediu, enquanto Tremedeira latia, o rabo abanando, se enroscava nas suas pernas, fazendo que o médico quase caísse.

― Eu não estou estrupiado.

― Tem razão. Você está fugindo de levar mais da Midnight. Se eu tivesse pensado na possibilide de escapar antes da surra da Breeze… Bom, era capaz dela bater de porta em porta pra me achar e dar uma surra pior do que aquela que me deu… ― Michel comecou a rir. Vengeance olhou-os.

― Desculpe Vengeance, mas Michel tomou mais uma dose para a dor e se recusa a ir para casa, onde a bruxa… quero dizer Marisa está lá…

― Você tem noção do sabão que a isa vai me passar? além do que já me passou?

― Ela te chamou de incompetente, pervertido e idiota na frente da sua fêmea? - Harri perguntou calmamente.

― Não. Mas, acredita ela disse que a Breeze devia ter batido mais? Se bem que se tivesse sido a isa, que tivesse me batido, não duvido que ela teria achado um taco de beisebol ou de golfe só para garantir que... bom, Vengeance não deve estar muito interessado. Mas enfim, podemos nos esconder das femeas por aqui?

[...]

Marisa estava se secando, depois de um longo banho, quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta sem aviso. Ela virou-se para a porta, encarando a femea nova espécie, que tinha os olhos brilhando. A morena engoliu em seco, erguendo a cabeça em seguida. ― Ao menos posso me vestir antes dos guardie me levarem? ― Breezebalançou a cabeça, enquanto entrava. A camiseta sem mangas bege, a calça jeans dobrada... Os cabelos soltos lhe davam um ar selvagem. ― Falei com o velho Harris. Ele confia em você, no tratamento que você quer dar a Uran. ― Mas você não confia em mim. – Marisa analizou calmamente. ― Você me fez confiar em você, achando que eu ia sair daquele inferno! E no entanto...

─ Todas as vezes que você permitiu que eu lhe abraçasse, eu lhe abracei com um carinho verdadeiro. – as palavras de Marisa, foram ditas em um tom, que a raiva de Breeze não permitiu ver que eram sincero. - Não tenho como provar, 329. Mas eu fiz o que estava ao meu alcance para tirar você de lá. E quando...

─ Cala a boca! – Breeze mandou. – Eu devia ter lhe entregue quando você estava na portaria.

─ Mas isso magoaria Michel... E você é totalmente apaixonada pelo meu irmãozinho, não é?

Breeze não respondeu, rosnando enquanto se aproximava.

─ Eu vou lhe vigiar de perto. Se você prejudicar Uran ou tentar se aproveitar de algum dos meus machos...

─ O meu irmão sabe que você considera mais de um como...

Brisa rosnou.

─ Você não costumava ser tão irritadinha. – Marisa provocou brisa, antes de suspirar. Sem se preocupar, pegou uma cueca que Michel havia lhe deixado para ela vestir. O gosto infantil do irmão não havia passado com o tempo, visto a estampa de patos amarelos na cueca. Fez uma careta, antes de vestir, ficando de costas para Brisa, que reparou nas inúmeras cicatrizes que Marisa possuía nas costas. Enquanto a mulher pequena colocava um calção que possuía amarras na cintura, que também era de Michel, Breeze não conteve a curiosidade, ao perceber uma sequência de cicatrizes redondas, perto das costelas.

─ Você foi baleada? Marisa ficou dura, segurando uma camiseta, que ela lembrava que por um longo tempo, fora a favorita de Michel. Os três sobrinhos do Pato Donald, usando roupas de escoteiros.

─ Isso importa, 329? Eu estou mim é o suficiente...

Breeze olhou para a pequena mulher, já vestida com as roupas que ria, quando seu macho as vestia. Em Marisa, elas a tornavam uma criança, que vestira as roupas do irmão maior. A expressão séria no rosto da mulher menor escondia seus pensamentos.

─ Eu só vim porque meu irmão me pediu ajuda, 329. A ajuda que eu quis lhe dar, porém, não fui capaz.

Breeze tentou estudar a face da mulher a sua frente. Era boa nisso, mas, por mais que procurasse, não viu mentira lá. Rosnou irritada, devia estar ficando cega. Marisa por sua vez, não esperou muito tempo. Encarou Breeze por alguns minutos, mas quando pareceu que o silêncio era demais, guiou-se para a porta.

─ Aonde você vai? - Breeze perguntou como se Isa estivesse cometendo um crime.]

[...]

Quando o telefone tocou, sinalizando que havia entrado uma mensagem, Michel se assustou,

**_Onde você enfiou minhas roupas? E ONDE DIABOS VOCE ESTÁ?_**

A mensagem no celular de michel fez ele sorrir, antes de responder.

_**Não te conto. E na casa de Vengeance.**_

[...]

Procurar meu adorado irmão. ─ A ironia usada não passou despercebida. Isa deu dois passos para fora da casa e parou. Havia um rapaz lá. O macho estava encostado em cima de uma moto, pelo que Isa identificou como uma Honda DN-01, toda preta e com faróis que mais pareciam olhos de gato. Ele tinha alguns músculos evidentes, mas não tanto quanto o de outros espécies e Isa soube que das duas uma: ou ele não malhava, ou não tinha tempo para tal.

─ Já tá com outro, Ventos Alísios? ─ Breeze rosnou e apareceu na porta, onde, em alguns minutos antes, estava Marisa. E Marisa pôs-se a caminhar lentamente, feliz que tivesse perturbado a fêmea de seu irmão. ─ Ei, calma aê pequena! Aonde é que vai? ─ A casa de um tal, chama-se Vengeance. ─ O Ven? Certeza? E andando? ─ E que há de mais em ir buscar o _stronzo_* do meu irmão.

─ E quem seria _Stronz_o?

–É o Michel. ─ Breeze respondeu e estalou o lábio. ─ E você não está indo lá, entendeu?

─ E quem me impedirá? ─ Isa comentou com desdém e continuou: ─ Você?

Marisa riu da própria piada, sabia que estava indo por um caminho perigoso, mas duvidava seriamente que Breeze faria algo contra ela. Um vento frio bateu nela e a lembrou das roupas largas que vestia. Virou-se e começou a caminhar.

─ Espera! São quase 4 quilômetros! Pegue uma carona!

─ Não, piccolo tumulo di muscoli*. Prefiro dirigir à ir de carona.

─ Sabe, fêmea, você é como o que os humanos chamam de blitz.

─ Blitz? Que relação eu tenho com a fiscalização?

Harley sorriu. Ela não havia entendido, mas ele conhecia um tanto quanto bem as fêmeas humanas, para saber que não devia completar a cantada. Quem sabe um dia ele diria o que faltou: "Porque você para o trânsito.". Isa olhou-o, mas depois de alguns minutos, Marisa deu-lhe as costas e continuou caminhando.

─ Ei! Espera! - Ele acelerou a moto e a acompanhou em poucos minutos, diminuindo a velocidade, para ir acompanhando os passos da pequena fêmea. ─ Suba. É muito longe pra uma fêmea ir sozinha. E está ficando tarde! ─ Tenho uma lanterna e duas pernas boas. Posso ir sozinha, grazie*.]

[...]

― Vamos neném… Ou você ganha essa rodada ou vai ter que cantar e rebolar. - Vengeance virou a cabeça, encarando Michel.

― Voce está falando sério?

― Agora, olhe e aprenda, como um imbecil… não, como vocês dizem, pasta…

― Pasta é massa,stronzo*. - Michel retrucou. - Se você não jogar logo, vai perder a vez. E você não pode ficar criando palavras num idioma que voce nao sabe nem xingar direito. ― Cara, você sempre perde. Por que acha que seria diferente agora? - Henri Jr perguntou, enquanto fitava o tabuleiro de damas.

― Filhinho da mamãe.

― Boiola.

― Se você nao parar, vou querer saber o por quê da Isa ter puxado suas orelhas, te dado meia dúzia de tapas e ainda anunciar, para quem quisesse ouvir, que você é um pervertido.

― Se eu contar a historia, você vai querer me dar um soco, o que me obrigaria a revidar. e como eu nao bato em quem já apanhou da mulher, eu iria ficar muito puto e…

― Você também apanhou da sua! – Michel apontou o óbvio se segurando para não gargalhar.

― Só levei um soco. E você? Levou quantos?

Vengeance perdeu o interesse na discussão infantil que os dois médicos travavam em sua sala. Levantou-se, indo verificar os pequenos pittbuls que estavam na área do fundo. Todos dormiam tranquilamente, o que o fez um sorrir contente.

Uma brisa noturna soprou no rosto de Vengeance, trazendo um cheiro feminino, que Vengeance aspirou com força, ao mesmo tempo, que involuntariamente, um leve rosnado escapou de seus lábios. Deu um passo, antes de conseguir paralisar-se.

Era um cheiro que ele sentira antes, mas que naquele momento, lhe parecia quase irresistivel. Começou a lutar contra seus instintos, quando uma nova lufada de vento, trouxe o aroma novamente, fazendo com que um novo rosnado saísse de seus lábios e, sem que ele pensasse sobre o assunto, com largas passadas, foi até a porta, abriu-a e saiu.

Notas finais do capítulo

stonzo- estupido  
piccolo tumulo di muscoli - montanha de musculos  
grazie - obrigada


	7. Chapter 7

―

Marisa inspirou com força o vento que soprava em seu rosto. Como ela gostaria de sentir-se tão calma como aparentava... Seus dias tranquilos de liberdade, haviam se encerrado a muito. Ela podia até dizer qual era a data.

329... não, Breeze... A cunhada se surpreenderia e não acreditaria com a maior certeza.

Não conseguiu deixar de pensar no passado, quando recebera uma carta de Giacomo, lhe contando, que todos os primos caçulas, estavam lhe devendo uma grande soma em dinheiro. A carta a irritara bastante, principalmente, pois na semana anterior Michel lhe ligara, pedindo-lhe uma soma em dinheiro, que era a mais do valor do montante que Giacomo lhe escrevia na carta.

Provavelmente, Michel lhe pedira o dinheiro para pagar a sua conta e a dos outros dois primos, Geronimo e Antonella, que a família inteira, com exceção da nonna, chamava de Toni.

Ela ficara tão irritada, que depois de alguns acertos para a segurança de 329, pegara um avião para a Italia. A primeira coisa que fizera, quando vira Michel... fora lhe puxar as orelhas.

A segunda, fora lhe passar um sermão, para nunca apostar contra Giacomo... E a terceira... fora ir atrás de uma arma da coleção de seu avo, juntamente com munição. Geronimo não se juntara as lições de tiro, pois estava com Giacomo, em Pisa.

Ela apenas voltara aos Estados Unidos, naquela ocasião, quando, após uma semana, o homem ao qual ela deixara responsável pela segurança de Breeze, lhe ligara falando sobre o que havia acontecido com a adolescente. Kyle Johnson tinha filhos, mais ou menos da idade de Breeze, na ocasião e pelas poucas palavras que usara, nas raras vezes que eles haviam conversado, demonstrava que não aprovava nenhum pouco o que acontecia.

Se o corpo do gentil técnico não tivesse sido encontrado, uma semana depois da volta de Marisa, em um beco que Marisa não tinha se interessado em saber, talvez... Talvez os seis anos e pouco que haviam se passado, para a primeira libertação do primeiro NE, não teriam sido tantos. Ela duvidava muito, que Kayle tivesse sido vitima de assalto, como a conclusão da polícia havia chego. E se o maldito investigador, filho de uma puta burra, xingou sem dó, em sua cabeça, houvesse acreditado nela, quando procurado...

Ela respirou fundo, naquele momento. Precisava enterrar as lembranças, antes que elas a sufocassem, antes que ela demonstrasse ser o que havia sido. Uma medica das industrias Mercile de medicamentos...

Mais uma lufada de vento a fez estremecer. Ela passou as mãos nos braços, tentando espantar o arrepio que lhe levantou os pelos do braço.

- Michel sempre falou bastante de você. Só que não que você fosse tão bonita! – Harley falou com um sorriso charmoso.

- Muitas humanas são bonitas. – Marisa falou com indiferença. – a minha prima...

Um rugido fez com que ela desse um pulo de susto, olhando para a direção

- Ah, merda. – Harley falou, enquanto desligava a moto. – desligue a sua lanterna. – outro rugido ao longe, fez Marisa dar um passo em direção a Harley, o pulso acelerado. Harley desmontou da moto, observando na direção que vinha o rugido.

- Que foi isso?

Nem bem ela terminou de pedir, um novo rugido se fez ouvir.

- Se eu demorar dez minutos, sem discussão, você vai pegar minha moto e voltar de onde viemos.

Harley deixou-a ali. Sozinha, no escuro, Marisa respirou fundo, enquanto sentia as pernas tremerem feito geleia. Aproximou-se da moto, colocando a mao sob o assento, enquanto sentia o coração disparado.

Nem tinham se passado cinco minutos quando Marisa escutou um rosnado atrás dela. E sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, apertando-o.

Medo a corroeu e sabia que sua melhor escolha seria ficar quieta, submissa. Mas isso não fazia parte de como ela agia. Foi por isso que virou-se e encarou o belo e intimidante espécime às suas costas.

Marisa esperou encontrar um espécime comum, mas aquele que estava à sua frente era tudo menos isso. Os olhos negros, a cabeça raspada, o nariz mais largo, a respiração que ele puxava, o peito subindo e descendo na blusa cinza – pelo que pode perceber – e o rosnado profundo que escapou dele, tudo isso, o conjunto da obra não o tornavam menos perigoso, o tornavam incrivelmente sexy.

Ele passou as mãos pelos braços dela, estavam duras, cheios de calos e não doía, mas não era um toque sensível e delicado, era exigente. Concentrou-se em manter-se respirando.

Ele não ia fazer algo… ou ia?

O macho rosnou novamente e sentiu as mãos fortes apertarem sua cintura, sentindo calor espalhar-se rapidamente por seu corpo. Ouviu um uivo ao longe e sabia que logo Harley estaria aqui, a salvaria.

Deu-se conta de que precisava de um terapeuta porque não queria ser salva.

─ Minha. – Ele rosnou e guiou o rosto para a curva do pescoço. Marisa só o sentiu ali porque não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos. O medo se transformou em adrenalina, os instintos parando de manda-la correr para longe, até que ouviu a voz de Harley.

─ Solte-a, Vengeance!

─ Minha.

─ Cara, não é assim!

Vengeance rosnou para o macho que queria tomar-lhe sua fêmea e não pensou duas vezes enquanto a jogava sobre o ombro e corria numa velocidade sobre-humana e Marisa não ouviu quando Harley xingou.

A perseguição não durou muito. Vengeance conhecia o terreno, era bom em desviar das árvores e foi numa delas que Harley bateu e desmaiou.

Vengeance parou depois de mais alguns passos e percebeu que já não era seguido, apurando seus ouvidos. Ele cheirou o ar e as visões de seus pesadelos voltaram.

_Ele viu claramente as botas do homem andando em direção à sua companheira. Tudo dizia-lhe que devia se mover, mas não conseguia. Não com a droga ainda tão forte em seu sistema. _

_Quis chamar a atenção de alguma forma, tirá-la de sua amada companheira, mas só conseguia mexer os olhos. _

_O homem chutou sua companheira e ela caiu no chão tossindo. _

Vengeance uivou e colocou Marisa no chão. Cheirou os cabelos, o pescoço e o rosto na altura do nariz. A pulsação de Marisa subiu violentamente quando pensou que ele a beijaria e continuou altíssima enquanto ele a checava de alguma forma.

Ouviu latidos e tremeu. Sempre teve medo de cachorro e parecia que era mais de um.

─ O que é isso? São cachorros?

─ São meus filhotinhos! – Ele disse sorrindo. Marisa engoliu a bílis que subiu. Mesmo o sorriso dele, tão inocente naquele momento não a acalmou e quando ouviu os latidos logo atrás dela, junto com rosnados que não vinham do homem, não aguentou.

Tentou correr, mas ele a manteve no lugar com as mãos em seus ombros. Ouviu outro latido e mais um rosnado.

─ Ah você chegou! – Ouviu a voz de seu irmão vir de algum lugar, o homem virou-se e olhou para os cães. Ledo engano.

Tremeu e correu para o único lugar que conseguiu, para cima do homem e pulou, o escalando. Ele ficou duro, mas ela só queria algum lugar alto para ficar longe daqueles monstros em quatro patas!

Olhou os filhotes de novo e fechou os olhos, imaginando o quão dolorida seria a sua morte. Manteve-os fechados, não tinha que olhar. Bastava fingir que acabaria logo. Encostou a cabeça nas costas musculosas e sentiu mãos em sua bunda a apoiando, enquanto mantinha os olhos bem fechados e ouviu uma risada conhecida.

A raiva ferveu em sua cabeça e virou o rosto como se fosse um tiro. Estava com raiva, mas não conseguia descer do macho. Como ele se chamava mesmo? Veng alguma coisa.

Michel engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e sorriu amarelo. Logo depois disse:

─ Esqueci de dizer que aqui tem cachorro.

─ Ah não diga! – Marisa comentou com sarcasmo.

─ Fêmea, desce. – Vengeance mandou tentado a arrancá-la de lá, só não o fez por medo de machuca-la com sua força bruta.

─ Tira esses monstros daqui que eu desço!

─ Monstro? Que monstro? O que é isso?

─ Esses assassinos de quatro patas!

─ Eles não mataram ninguém, fêmea.

─ Mas eles querem me comer viva! – Ela disse olhando pra cara dos cãezinhos. Um vinha se aproximando lentamente, parecia um predador.

Vengeance riu e a soltou de seu corpo. A colocou em pé e chamou o cachorro com o dedo indicador.

─ Esse é o Tremedeira.

─ E daí? – Questionou com o corpo totalmente duro. Não conseguia mover um músculo.

─ Você é minha tem que saber o nome deles. – Vengeance explicou e só agora ela se atentou ao fato.

─ Sua?

- Sim. Minha. – Vengeance sorriu para Marisa, que o encarou, por alguns instantes, antes de gritar, subindo nele novamente, quando Tremedeira encostou o nariz gelado na perna da morena.


End file.
